Un idiota adorable
by jacque-kari
Summary: Cual gallardo caballero dispuesto a dar su vida por la princesa, corrió hacia ella y tras comprobar que estaba inconsciente, se apresuró a apagar el fuego. Porque Taichi haría todo por Sora, pero algunas cosas no le salían demasiado bien [Taiora para Genee por su elección como embajadora, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Para Genee por su segundo año como embajadora Taiora_

Te lo mereces, querida :)

* * *

 ** _~ Un idiota adorable ~_**

Cuando Taichi bajó del ascensor un olor extraño lo golpeó. Era un olor fuerte y sofocante, como a quemado, pero no había humo por ninguna parte. Arrugó la nariz y levantó el brazo para sostener el maletín por encima de su hombro mientras se deslizaba hacia su departamento. Allí olía peor.

Preocupado, buscó frenéticamente la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón para entrar. Antes de asomarse ya estaba llamando a Sora.

El corazón casi se le detuvo al ver todo ese humo saliendo de la habitación que estaba a la derecha, ¡el incendio era en su cocina!

—¡Sora! —volvió a gritar, soltando el maletín que aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe seco y dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el lugar del siniestro.

Encontró a la pelirroja tendida en el suelo con las llamas peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo, pero nada de eso le importó.

Cual gallardo caballero dispuesto a dar su vida por la princesa, corrió hacia ella y tras comprobar que estaba inconsciente, se apresuró a apagar al fuego. Entonces se arrastró hasta su amada e intentó despertarla, pero sin éxito.

Con la desesperación solo se le ocurrió inclinarse y darle respiración boca a boca.

Sora despertó, y viéndolo con ojos de enamorada, le dijo:

—Mi héroe.

Esa era la versión de Taichi, la versión que todos sabían falsa. Ahora Yamato y Daisuke estaban en el sillón desternillándose de la risa y hasta el respetuoso de Iori tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Jou y Takeru también se estaban riendo, aunque con más discreción. Ken y Koushiro intentaban no hacerlo, creían que estaban saliéndose con la suya, pero Sora podía ver cómo se agitaban sus hombros desde el otro lado de la sala. Quería morirse de la vergüenza, el idiota al que llamaba esposo acababa de convertir su pequeño incidente en la cocina en una historia caricaturesca.

Solo las chicas parecían defenderla.

Escuchó a Mimi gritarle algo a Taichi, pero no puso atención. Se levantó del asiento en el que estaba y abandonó el departamento con un portazo sin mirar atrás.

—Esta vez te pasaste, hermano —escuchó decir a Hikari.

Lo bloqueó de su mente, solo quería desaparecer.

~.~

Estaba sentada en la orilla de la calle. Hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos y ella no se había bajado el abrigo, pero no pensaba volver por eso, antes se moriría de hipotermia.

No vio a Taichi acercarse porque estaba de espaldas.

El castaño se detuvo justo detrás de ella y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Sora.

—Vete.

—Hace frío aquí, te traje una…

—No la quiero.

Sora lo observó sentarse a su lado por el rabillo del ojo. Un segundo después sintió un peso sobre sus hombros. Intentó removerse para quitársela, pero Taichi puso una mano entre su cuello y su espalda para mantenerla en su lugar. Luego la apartó con prisa ante la mirada asesina de su esposa.

—Déjatela puesta. Sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero no es razón para que descuides tu salud.

La pelirroja se mordió los labios para no decir nada.

—Ya sabes a lo que vine. Lamento lo que dije allá arriba.

—Siempre lo lamentas, Taichi. Pero sigues haciéndolo… —murmuró.

—Porque soy un tonto —replicó él con la mandíbula apretada—. A veces no puedo evitar serlo.

Sora suspiró y buscó su mirada por primera vez desde que había dejado el departamento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué quisiste dejarme en ridículo frente a nuestros amigos?

—Esa no fue mi intención, ya te dije que soy un tonto.

—¿Entonces cuál fue tu intención?

—Cuando Mimi te preguntó frente a los demás si se te seguía quemando la comida, te vi tan incómoda que se me ocurrió que si me inventaba una historia graciosa nadie te preguntaría nada más y lo olvidarían.

La mandíbula de Sora se aflojó ante tal confesión. La simpleza con la que habló la hizo saber que estaba siendo sincero.

—Solo para ver si lo entendí. ¿Estás diciendo que lo hiciste para que no tuviera que hablar sobre mis problemas culinarios frente a todos?

—Pensé que te sentirías avergonzada si alguno de los chicos te molestaba y quise ahorrarte el mal rato. Mira cómo me salió, resultó peor.

—Eres un idiota, Yagami.

—¡Ya lo sé! Acabo de… —sus palabras fueron apagadas por los labios de Sora, quien lo sorprendió con un beso justo en el momento en que giró la cabeza hacia ella—. Bien, ahora estoy confundido.

Sora rio.

—Eres un idiota —repitió como si necesitara dejarlo claro—. Pero un idiota adorable. Aprecio lo que hiciste, aunque tienes una extraña manera de concretar tus intenciones. Una simple distracción habría bastado.

—Pero eso le hubiera quitado la diversión al asunto. Además, no puedes decir que no funcionó, todos estaban demasiado concentrados en mi historia como para preguntar lo que pasó o qué provocó el fuego.

La pelirroja suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero sin querer dársela. Con Taichi había que irse con cuidado para no exacerbar la imagen que tenía de sí mismo, una imagen de por sí elevada.

—¿Estoy perdonado?

—Ya veremos, Yagami. Primero tendrás que comerte lo que prepare mañana y sin quejarte.

—¿Se supone que es un castigo? Porque comería cualquier cosa que hicieras sin que me lo pidieras solo porque está hecho por ti.

—¿Estás tratando de sobornarme?

—Por supuesto que no, Sorita. Yo sería incapaz —replicó con un dramatismo exagerado—. Simplemente soy muy encantador, ¿te olvidas de eso? Soy un idiota adorable y encantador.

«Claro que lo eres», pensó Sora. Nunca dejaba que lo olvidara, esa era la única razón por la que aún seguían casados, porque Taichi podía ser distraído y torpe para algunas cosas, pero la quería y se lo demostraba en cada pequeña acción. Incluso cuando las cosas le salían mal o el resultado de sus intenciones se torcía, sabía cómo repararlo.

—Por otra parte, que la mitad de la comida se te queme y la otra te quede cruda es un talento especial que solo te he visto a ti. Ahh, estoy casado con una mujer virtuosa. ¡Auch!

El puñetazo se lo merecía. Algunas veces Taichi simplemente no podía evitar ser Taichi, pero eso estaba bien, porque con sus defectos y virtudes era el chico del que Sora se había enamorado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Genee, estoy yendo contra mi propia decisión de no participar en nada del foro hasta que acabe con mis pendientes al publicar esto, pero es que no podía quedarme fuera de este pequeño homenaje a ti.

Admiro la pasión con la que defiendes a esta pareja, porque si eres capaz de defender así a una pareja ficticia, no me cabe duda de la pasión con la que debes hacer todo en la vida y se necesita pasión para hacer las cosas, para lograr nuestras metas.

Para mí siempre serás la embajadora Taiora porque tu cariño por ellos es algo de otro mundo. Taichi y Sora realmente son ellos mismos en tus manos.

¡Muchas felicidades!

Gracias por leer.

* * *

*Una pequeña aclaración, escribí esto basándome en uno de tus headcanons que plasmaste en la respuesta a la pregunta _¿quién suele cocinar?_


End file.
